


Kiss meme - Merthur edition

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2018 Merthur kissfest, Art, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Comfort, Devotion, Digital Art, Kissing, Love, Love-that-cannot-be, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, adoration, habit - Freeform, kiss meme, themes for each kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: All is explained in the title, a merthur edition kiss meme with a theme for each kiss.





	Kiss meme - Merthur edition

This literally sucked the soul and life out of me, wow I thought it'd be easier but I think all the effort was worth it. More fluff for the Merlin fandom is always welcome in my humble opinion. XD

 


End file.
